


Angry

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, ahs fanfic, cocollory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: pretty much smut, cause what is a plot





	Angry

Coco watched as Mallory paced the floor of their bedroom. Up and down she went her arm crossed as she frowned down at the wooden floor. Mallory was frustrated with something Madison has said to her that day. Coco wasn’t sure what it was. She was far too distracted by how cute Mallory looked when she was mad.

“I just wish she would think about how people feel ya know?”

“Mhhmm,” Coco nodded hearing but not truly taking in the words.

Mallory then turned to look at Coco who was lying on her stomach across their bed. “Are you listening Coco?”

“Sorta,” Coco smiled. “It’s hard to concentrate. You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry.”

Mallory’s eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open. “I-I am?”

Coco smirked and nodded her head. “You sure are.”

The younger girl blushed a deep crimson as she grinned at her girlfriend. “Well since you’re having trouble listening,” she glided towards the bed. “Maybe you could help take my mind off of it.

Coco slowly sat up as Mallory drew closer. She leaned back and allowed Mallory to crawl over her. She lifted her hands above her hand where Mallory took hold of them. Mallory’s hair fell down around Coco’s face making a makeshift tunnel so that all she could see was Mallory’s beautiful face. It was as if she was Coco’s own person ray of sunshine.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mallory whispered before bending down to capture Coco’s lips with her own.

“That’s quite the compliment coming from a goddess,” Coco replied brushing Mallory’s wavy hair behind her ear.

Mallory rolled her eyes and giggled as she continued to blush deeply. “Well, this goddess needs a distraction. Do you think you can help me?”

“I think I can,” Coco chuckled. She leaned up to meet her girlfriend’s lips and rolled them over so she could be on top. Coco then began littering Mallory’s neck and chest with gentle kisses.

Mallory moaned as she enjoyed Coco’s lips on her body. Her fingers threaded through Coco’s blonde hair. “You feel so good.”

Coco continued to plants kisses across Mallory’s skin as she slowly slipped her shirt over her head. She soon had the small white lacey bra off as well. Coco tossed it to the floor casually. Next move was to suck and lick Mallory’s hard nipples.

“Oh god,” Mallory breathed closing her eyes tightly. She felt a warmth come over her body that meant she was getting wetter.

Still playing with Mallory's breasts, Coco made her way lower. She slipped the black skirt her girlfriend had been wearing from her body and then it joined the bra on the floor. Soon so did the matching white panties. “Now,” Coco said staring down at Mallory’s cunt with a devilish smile on her lips. “You wanna cum?” Coco hovered over her heat breathing down on it causing Mallory to buck up with want.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes please, Coco.”

Coco smirked as she then dove down into Mallory’s wet folds.

As she did this Mallory whined and shuddered. She licked her lips and wrapped her legs around Coco’s head pushing her deeper inside her. “You feel so good, baby.” Coco did this and at the same time, she fingered herself wanting to be ready to cum close to Mallory.

The younger woman saw what she was doing. “Give me your pussy as you eat me out,” she said panting and gasping for air.

Coco did so wordlessly. She crawled up and turned so that her heat was over Mallory’s face. She made sure to try and keep playing with Mallory as she did so.

“Oh yes,” Mallory said giving her girlfriend a hard lick. “You taste so good.”

This sentence alone was enough to make Coco wetter. She loved when Mallory talked dirty during sex. It was possibly her favorite thing in the world. She loved to see her meek and mild girlfriend get dirty for her. Coco loved it so much that she began to suck even harder on Mallory’s clit.

“Oh fuck,” Mallory shrieked. Soon she was cumming and trembling all over.

“That’s right love,” Coco breathed. “Cum for me.”

“I want you to cum too. What do you need?”

“I want you fingers in my pussy.”

Mallory was happy to oblige. Three fingers went inside of Coco. They pumped in and out of her at a rapid rate.

So much stimulation Caused Coco to orgasm and when she finished fell down over Mallory’s body. But she hastily crawled up so that she and Mallory could hold each other. This was their usual tradition after sex. Cuddles were a must. Coco was the big spoon and used her position to plant a kiss behind Mallory’s ear.

“I love you so much, Coco.”

“And I love you too Mal.”


End file.
